


Life Partner

by okjb



Category: GOT7
Genre: College, High School, M/M, i am mark, mark doesn't know how to handle his feelings, should probably be rated m idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7825630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okjb/pseuds/okjb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark gets drunk at a bar and reminisces about his first love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Partner

**Author's Note:**

> ~~ - indicates change between present and past  
> also, they're all the same age here // very slight death mention // and underage drinking  
> :)

“I shouldn’t be here. We haven’t seen each other in days and I’m out drinking.” Mark traces his glass with his fingers before chugging it down and ordering another.

“I feel you but the boss kind of forced us, so I guess one more night wouldn’t hurt.” Amber, his coworker and friend shrugs.

Mark shakes his head and orders another glass from the barkeep. “I keep everyone waiting. No one deserves that. Especially him.” 

“Especially who?” Amber tries to pry the glass from a borderline drunk Mark.

“Jinyoung.”

“Who’s Jinyoung?” Amber asks.

“We have time for a story right? I’ll start from the beginning.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

In high school, he’d describe himself as an average student with average looks and average hobbies. Nothing about him exuded anything more or less, and he was content. In no means was he an over achiever, hell you’d never see him studying unless it was absolutely necessary. Some people called him lazy, but Mark couldn’t be bothered.

But during his junior year, sitting in a classroom full of strange faces, he wished he actually bothered to voice his opinions to his gung-ho high school counselor. “It’s a great opportunity. Taking college classes in high school can really benefit you. You’ll graduate with an associate’s degree. You won’t have to take P.E-“

“I’ll do it.” And that’s how Mark was convinced on going half a day to the nearby university with a classroom of students from 12 other cities interested in taking college classes in hopes of getting their associates degree in engineering.

Although he shouldn’t have agreed too soon because he ended up being the only from his school in the program and was overwhelmed on the first day of classes with everyone already familiar with at least one other person.

 

“Yo. Are you always this quiet or just don’t know anyone?” Some boy throws his backpack in the desk beside him and blinds Mark with his toothy grin. Everyone was either sitting in the front rows, or in the middle. So Mark was a bit startled when the boy sat next to him at the back with many seat empty between him and ‘the nerds’.

“Both” Mark shrugs and takes out his notebook since their College Algebra would be starting in a few minutes.   

“That’s cool. I’m Jackson from Liberty High, and this- JB come here, is my friend Jaebum but you can call him JB.”

“I can introduce myself you know.” JB slapped the back of Jackson’s head and nods his head at Mark. “Sup, I’m JB.”

“Mark. From Central High.”

“Cool.” Jaebum takes the seat in front of him, and starts messing with his phone.

 

 A few minutes later their professor arrives, and everyone is trying to find their seats.

“I will not tolerate cell phones in my class, chewing gum, music playing, and absolutely no tardes. If you’re going to be late, just don’t show up-“Their foreign professor gets interrupted by two boys walking in with the description just announced. Two tall lean guys, walking in with earphones in, blasting music from their phones and chewing gum.

“Sorry ma’am, we got lost. I swear it won’t happen again.” The slightly skinnier boy shimmies his body which causes some of the class to giggle and others to groan at the new appointed trouble makers.

“High school kids.” The professor rolls her eyes and motions for them to find their seats. The two smile and make their way towards the seats next to Mark. One sits beside him, while the other behind him.

“Sup guys, I like your entrance. I’m Jackson and this is JB, we’re from Liberty, and this is Mark from Central.”

Both he and JB do a little nod, since the professor is still going over classroom regulations and how college classes are much different than high school type of shit.

“I’m Kunpimook, but call me Bambam.” The boy beside Mark whispers.

‘I’m Yugyeom, and we’re from Memorial High.” The boy behind Mark says.

And just like that, Mark found himself a part of the misfits of the group. Not that he minded, it was better than the ‘ass kissers’ sitting front row actually writing notes of things irrelevant to math.

 

The thing about college algebra, is that it’s actually fun compared to what you’d get taught in high school, however with their professor, Mark just couldn’t learn shit. She’d go off on a tangent and forget what she was even teaching, leaving it up to the students to study on their own. And Mark was never a fan of studying, so when their first test rolled around he barely passed.

“I’m going to call you guys up to get your scores, by best to worst, so I hope those I call last will try to study harder next exam.” The professor announces and Mark only slouches, not really bothered since he knew he was going to be one of the last.

“Fuck. Isn’t that against some human law or some shit?” Jackson squirms in his desk.

“Why? Did you do that badly?” Bambam asks.

“He cried going home after the test.” JB comments.

“I forgot to study okay.” Jackson slams his head on his desk and sighs.

Turns out, all four of them were called last. Though Jaebum rubs it in that he got the highest score between them, but Mark was just glad he passed.

Once class was dismissed, all four boys cheer that their boring class was now over, and their intro to engineering class was next. Mark had to admit, that once getting comfortable around the other guys, he enjoyed joking and playing around with them. And their intro class gave them the perfect opportunity to do so. They do basic projects, physics and shit and Mark learns he’s actually good with hands on learning.

 

“For this project, you guys have to work in pairs. It won’t work with less or more, so pick carefully.” The teacher’s assistant for the class announces. Instantly Mark’s stomach churns. If he couldn’t be with one of his friends, then he’d rather be alone. And since he’s the only one from his school, Mark already knew he was going to be left out. “Oh Mark, you can pair up with Jinyoung. He doesn’t have a partner either.”

“Okay..” Mark nods and grabs his things but jumps when he feels a tap on his shoulder. Jinyoung, apparently, sits in the stool next to him and nods.  He can see Jackson and Jaebum sitting across from him, eyeing Jinyoung cautiously.

“I’m Mark.” He decides to introduce himself before it gets more awkward.

“I know.” The boy opens his bag and takes out his notebook ending the conversation before it even started.

“Uh okay? I don’t think I’ve seen you around though, Jinyoung right?”

“That’s because you and your friends here always sit in the back of our classes, causing trouble.”

 _This bitch!_ Mark wants to call Jinyoung out for judging him, but Jackson speaks first.

“Just because we don’t have a dick up our asses, doesn’t mean we cause trouble. We earned our spots here just as fairly as you did.”

“I didn’t mean anything bad by it.” Jinyoung looks almost remorseful. “And I don’t have a dick up my ass.”

Mark hears Bambam and Yugyeom snorting in the table beside theirs. “Your ass has the biggest dick in out of everyone my friend.” Yugyeom speaks to Jinyoung.

“Uhh.” Mark’s not sure how the other guys know Jinyoung, but he felt left out.

“He’s the one who gets called first during all our exams in algebra. He has the only A plus paper in English, how can you look so lost Mark.” Jaebum says.

 _Oh. Well that explains a lot_. Mark never bothered to remember any of the faces of people who sat in the front rows. Mark just knew on the first day that they weren’t people he’d want to befriend. They’d probably force him into study groups where they actually only study. Plus, it was embarrassing enough walking up the classroom to get his C minus exams. There was no way he’d want to see the elated faces of those who actually did good.

“What school are you from?” JB asks Jinyoung.

“Marshall.”

“Are there other people from your school here?” Mark asks.

“Nope.”

“Me too.” Mark smiles at him, feeling relieved he found someone that must have felt how he did when he first came here.   

 

Being paired up with Jinyoung wasn’t so bad.. for the first five minutes. After that, Mark was close to walking out of the classroom due to countless disagreements with Jinyoung.

“You’re measuring wrong! You’re making things more complicated than they have to be. You’re going to make me fail, and I won’t allow that.”

Which Mark had his own responses to. “Measuring isn’t rocket science, chill. Just let me do it my way, it’s right. It’s a group grade why would I make you fail when it’s my grade too.”

JB had to interfere a few times and calm both of them down. “Listen, why don’t you work on the calculations, while Jinyoung, you answer the questions?”

It seemed to work, because not only did they get everything done, they were the first group to finish without needing correction. It was weird how well they worked together, if you ignored all the bickering in between.

 

“I’ve never seen Mark talks so much.” Bambam chuckles while they’re all siting in the cafeteria sharing bags of chips for their lunch.

“I wouldn’t call arguing talking. He’s just so ugh” Mark runs his fingers through his hair and sighs.

“He doesn’t seem that bad- OH MY GOD I JUST THOUGHT OF SOMETHING GREAT!” Yugyeom bounces up from his seat. “What if he becomes our friend, then he could tutor us or something. He’s a genius you know!”

Mark scrunches his nose “I don’t think that’s-“

“Oh look that’s him. JINYOUNG COME EAT LUNCH WITH US!” Jackson practically yells across the student cafeteria, and he sees Jinyoung bee lining his way to the table with his head lowered.

“You didn’t have to yell.” Jinyoung mumbles as he stands by the edge of the table.

“Where you waiting for someone?” JB asks as Jinyoung looks around.

“No. I usually eat outside by myself, but it’s a little hot today so I came to check this place out.”

“Then you can eat with us! Whenever you want, you’re more than welcome too.” Jackson beams, and Mark rolls his eyes at how obvious they’re being.

Jinyoung sits beside Mark, and pulls out his sandwich from his bag and eats while Jackson and Bambam discuss the most beautiful bridges every built.

 

“Are you okay with me eating with you guys?” Jinyoung whispers just low enough for Mark to hear.

“Huh? Yeah sure. I don’t mind.”

“Oh.” Jinyoung smiles to himself, but Mark notices the wrinkles by his eyes when he smiles and thinks they’re very adorable. Like a small cat, almost.

“These guys might coerce you into being their tutor though, so be careful.” Mark leans into Jinyoung’s ear.

“That’s fine by me, am I going to have to tutor you too?” Jinyoung jokes.

“Nah, studying isn’t really my thing.” Mark throws a chip into his mouth.

“It’s not all that boring you know. Also, eating chips for lunch every day is going to kill you.” Jinyoung laughs. Marks wants to know how he knew that Mark ate chips every day, but Jackson pulls Jinyoung into a conversation, and leaves Mark to his own thoughts.

Yugyeom finally asks Jinyoung to tutor them and by the end of the first semester, they still get called last for their exams, but this time they’re all above 70’s with Mark and JB hitting 80’s every so often. Mark had to admit it. Jinyoung was the perfect tutor, who gave just enough breaks to not have their brains over fried with information.

 

The second semester classes were a bit harder. They take their first computer programing class, and Mark wanted to die on the first day of class.

“None of this makes sense.” He blankly states.

“I feel you bro. Let’s die together.” Jackson hugs him and fakes a cry.

“I think this is going to be an easy class.” Yugyeom cheers.

“That’s because you actually want to be a computer programmer, we couldn’t give a shit about a language that we’ll never use in our entire lives.” Jackson whines.

“I’ll help you if you need help.” Jinyoung, who replaced his front row desk, with one at the back with the guys, pats his back.

“Of fucking course you good at this too.” Mark says bitterly and he misses the hurt expression on Jinyoung’s face.

 

“I thought the programming class was going to kill me, but I didn’t think history would be so damn hard.” He complains to JB, as they walk out of their last class of the day.

“Want to come over to my house and watch those extra credit movies?”

“Dude hell yeah.” It’s not like he had a life now that he was forced into their study sessions taught by Jinyoung, almost every night. And with two classes kicking his ass, writing summaries on movies seemed rather easy.

“Cool. I’ll pick you up then. If you go to Central, then it’s pretty close our school.”

“Are you guys going someone?” Yugyeom asks as they all catch up to them.

“Yeah, I’m going over to JB’s tonight to watch some movies.”

“Can we go as well?” Jinyoung asks curiously.

“It’s for extra credit, so you don’t have to Mr. Genius. And these guys will fall asleep before they even begin since they’re in black in white.”

“Ew, then never mind.” Bambam pulls Yugyeom with him as they wave good bye.

“I’ll probably go over, since I live down the street, to steal some food. See you guys.” Jackson runs off as he spots his mother waiting for him.

“Then I’ll just see you guys next week..” Jinyoung waves shyly.

“Bye Jinyoungie.” The nickname comes out naturally, yet he still feels his cheek tint slightly.

 

“Bro do you have a thing for Jinyoung?” JB asks once he picks up Mark.

“What? No way! We’re just partners, you know? He’s too smart for me anyway.”

“You’re smart too.”

 _I’m just average_. Mark wants to say, but accepts the compliment nonetheless.

 

“How were the movies?” Jinyoung asks Monday afternoon, as they work on a programming assignment together.

“Boring as hell.”

“I thought they were pretty interesting.” Jinyoung hums as he types away.

“Did you watch them too? You already have a perfect grade, why do the extra credit?”

“I had nothing else to do.” Jinyoung shrugs.

“Now the professor is going to compare my shitty paper to yours, and not even give me full credit.” Mark grits out.

“He’s not like that. And I’m sure your paper doesn’t suck _that_ bad.”

“I know you’re joking, but it still fucking stings to hear that coming from you. I actually tried writing that stupid paper but it won’t ever be as good as yours, Jinyoung.” Mark heads to the bathroom for a breather.   

When he gets back, he finds Jinyoung gone. The assignment already sent to the professor, so Mark is free to go. He decides to head to the library to find somewhere to sleep before his next class. He finds a secluded table and lays his bag down to rest his head on. He’s drifting into sleep, when he hears Jinyoung’s voice nearby.

“Sorry, I can’t.”  Jinyoung says.

“How about I just buy you coffee then?” A man’s voice says.

“No, I’m actually waiting for someone. I’m sorry.” Jinyoung’s voice breaks, and Mark stands up to walk over to him.

“Then I’ll wait until they get here, so I can tell them I’m inviting you for coffee.” The man insists.

“No need, I’m already here.” Mark scans Jinyoung, and the guy looks terrified as if he’d never been hit on before. “You can fuck off now, and leave my boyfriend alone.”  Mark hugs Jinyoung by the waist and lowers his tone to sound more intimidating.

The guy rolls his eyes and walks away.

“Thank you, but um you can let go now.” Jinyoung blushes and Mark jumps away, trying to forget how comfortable Jinyoung felt in his arms.

“Ah shit sorry. I didn’t think he’d leave if I didn’t do that.”

“It’s fine, thank you. And I’m sorry for what I said earlier in class. I didn’t mean to offend you.”

“It’s cool. It’s not like I have some inferiority complex or anything, I’m just a bit stressed out I guess.” 

‘We’re partners, so I’ll always help you if you want.”

 

“Listen, we need to unwind after all the hard work we went through. We have to live like high school kids sometimes too!” Jackson says after they’ve taken their last midterm for the semester. “JB’s parents let him drive, so we’re picking you all up and going to a party! It’ll be fun.” They agree to sleep over at JB’s, so staying up wouldn’t be a problem.

Crammed into a minivan, they go a house party hosted by some guy that Jackson thinks he spoke to once last year. He doesn’t find it surprising that Jackson was invited though, he was sure he’d be the life of any party.

“I know I should say don’t drink, but if you do just be careful. Drink lots of water.” JB says once they arrive.

They stick together at first, until Yugyeom and Bambam become fascinated with a game of beer pong that’s happening, and JB and Jackson run into some people they know from school.

‘Want to get something to drink?” Jinyoung suggests and pulls Mark by the wrist into the kitchen.

He’s tried alcohol before, but it was never his thing, so he grabs a water bottle and watches Jinyoung gulps down a cup of god knows what.

“Hey slow down. No need to drink so fast, here drink some water.” He hand Jinyoung his bottle and watches as he gulps it down just as fast. “I guess I’m not the only who’s stressed out huh?”

“I just want to forget for a bit you know?”

“Yeah.” Mark understands perfectly, so he watches over Jinyoung, who pours himself another cup of alcohol.

 

“Let’s dance.” Jinyoung throws his empty cup down and drags Mark to the living room and onto the makeshift dance floor. The house is crowded but it feels like everyone is currently dancing, making Mark feel hot with bodies surrounding him. A popular pop songs plays, and the room goes wild, bodies jumping up and singing along to the lyrics. Sometime during the middle of the song, Mark gets separated from Jinyoung, but he can still see him a few people down. The song ends and a slow r&b song plays. Couples now grinding against each other and Mark thinks it’s best to get him and Jinyoung out of there.

He cuts through people to reach Jinyoung, but freezes when he sees his friend dancing with another guy. Jinyoung has his arms laced around the guy’s neck, and he’s grinding his crotch down on the stranger’s leg.

“Jinyoung!” Mark snaps out of his daze and pulls Jinyoung’s arm. Jinyoung smiles at Mark and gets off the strangers lap like it wasn’t such an intimate act. “Don’t dance like that with strangers.” Mark whispers into Jinyoung’s ear to make sure his voice is heard over the music.

“Then can I dance like that with you?” Jinyoung slurs so Mark realizes it’s the alcohol talking.

“As long as you don’t dance with strangers, sure.” Mark replies. He’s just looking out for his partner, he justifies. “But let’s go get you some more water okay?”

Mark spends that night in the kitchen, with Jinyoung dirty dancing on him and making sure he gets enough water in both of them, because Jinyoung needed to stay hydrated and Mark needed to cool down the fire spreading in the pit of his stomach.

 

The next morning they’re the only two, beside JB since he was the designated driver that wake up without a hangover.

“You should be thanking Mark, Jinyoung.” JB points at him during breakfast. But apparently Jinyoung doesn’t remember much of what happened. “He made sure you drank water every 10 seconds. That is when he could get you to stop grinding on him..” JB teases and both Mark and Jinyoung blush.

“I didn’t! Did I?” Jinyoung asks Mark, who nods silently. “Oh my god, how embarrassing. I’m sorry Mark.”

“Don’t worry about.” Mark wants to be upset that he had to take care of him the whole night, but all he can think about was how Jinyoung was even great at dancing. _He’s perfect_.

 

By the end of the second semester, all five of them spend almost every day together, even outside of school. As stressful as the classes were, he’s never had as much fun as he’s had with his friends in the short time they’ve been together. They have summer classes but they only last until noon, so they spend the afternoon’s together, rotating houses each day.

This particular day, they were all supposed to hang out at Mark’s house, but JB and Jackson had to help their moms shop, and Bambam and Yugyeom had a friend’s birthday party to go to. But Jinyoung still agreed to go over, which was great because Mark had forgotten to buy snack for everyone.

“Let’s watch a movie in my room, since it’s just us too.” Mark suggests and Jinyoung nods. They get comfortable on Mark’s bed, and he plays a superhero movie that he’s been wanting to see.

“Mark, I think I like boys.” Jinyoung confesses when the movie begins.

“Okay.” Mark seriously doesn’t know how to respond. He had a feeling since the night of the party, and it didn’t bother him.

“You don’t think it’s weird?”

“Of course not. You like who you like, there’s nothing wrong with that.” He says and Jinyoung hums, focusing his attention on the movie. Too bad Mark no longer had any interest in it.

 

“He confessed to you then?” Bambam asks after they both went to the library to buy some scantrons for their upcoming finals.

“No, did you not hear what I said? He came out to me, and I feel like I should’ve said something better.”

“But he likes you.”

“No he doesn’t. We’re just partners.”

“Yeah okay.” Bambam rolls his eyes, and Mark wants to defend his friend, but they walk into their classroom and join their group. _Jinyoung’s too perfect_. Mark thinks, there’s no way Jinyoung would be into him.

 

Senior year begins and they meet the lovely Youngjae. Youngjae was in the program in another state and had just moved to the same city as Bambam and Yugyeom. He was shy and cute, but smart and funny as well that he just fit into their group so perfectly.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Noooo, don’t tell me! I hate love triangles!” Amber slams her mix drink on the table.

“Oh my god, don’t interrupt me. I’m getting there okay, just listen!”

“Mark, I swear if I end up in tears, I’ll beg our boss to fire you!”

“Shh just let me continue okay?”

“Okay, let me order more drinks first- okay continue.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They have to take a language course and they all chose the Chinese class that teaches a bit of both Cantonese and Mandarin. Surprisingly, he and Jackson ace each test and assignment. They tried tutoring the group but it ended a failure since neither one could explain properly. “That’s just how it is! Don’t ask me why!” Jackson would usually yell.

 

“You guys want to go watch the new scary movie on Friday?” JB asks during their calculus class.

“Count me out.” Mark replies before anyone else.

“Don’t tell me you’re afraid?” Jackson gets too close to Mark and wiggles his eyebrows.

“I can do gore and even clowns, but I hate the suspenseful music and jump scares!”

“You’ll have five brave guys around you, so we won’t judge you if hold onto us if you’re scared.” Yugyeom puffs out his chest, and the guys laugh at him.

 

He ends up in a theater with Jinyoung to his left and JB to his right. Youngjae is beside Jinyoung, and they’re whispering to each other before the movie begins. 

“Now your chance.” JB elbows his side.

“What are you talking about?” Mark elbows JB back to get even.

“Pretend you’re scared and hold onto Jinyoung.”

“W-What I-I-“Mark is interrupted by the opening credits and is thankful the lights go down to hide his blush.

Though he didn’t have to pretend, because 10 minutes into the movie, he clutches onto the edge of his seat and closes his eyes. _Fuck scary movies_. He only opens his eyes when he feels a warm hand above his squeezing tightly. He doesn’t look to the person it belongs to because he knows it’s Jinyoung’s. It’s small and warm, and comforting.

He forgets Jinyoung’s hand is even there, but when another ghost jumps in front of the screen, he laces their fingers together and grips hard. When the scene changes, Mark releases his tight grip, but doesn’t pull away. Two hours later, their palms are sweating (mostly Mark’s though) and Jinyoung pulls away first when the theater lights come on.

“See Mark! It wasn’t even scary.” Jackson and Bambam both say and they each throw an arm around Mark once they’re out of the theater.

“Now let’s to eat some waffles!” Yugyeom points to the waffle house in walking distance and they all agree.

 

“I’m going to the bathroom, I’ll be right back.” Mark excuses himself from the table.

“I’ll go too.” Youngjae smiles and catches up to Mark.

“Can I ask you something Mark?” Youngjae asks once they’ve washed their hands and Mark makes for the exit.

“Sure, what’s up?”

“Are you and Jinyoung dating? You guys don’t seem to talk much apart from when you’re working together in class, but I saw you holding hands earlier.”

“What? No. We’re just partners.”

“Really?!” Youngjae smiles widely. “That’s good then, because I think I might have a crush on Jinyoung. Don’t tell him though, please.”

Mark nods. “I won’t don’t worry.”

He won’t admit it, but the waffles that night didn’t taste all that great. In fact, it made him sick the next day. 

The sickness lasted throughout the weekend, and when his mother gave him the option, he stayed curled up in bed on Monday. He knew it’d be a pain to make up the assignment and lectures he missed, but he figured if he went he’d be as unproductive either way.

 

Tuesday comes along, and Mark was about to walk out his front door when his mother pushed him into her car and then sped towards the hospital. His grandfather had been a patient there for a few months now, and his poor old heart finally gave out. Mark was expecting it, but it shattered his heart immensely. He emailed his professors and took the week off.

His parents didn’t push him too much to attend classes the next week, but Mark had missed several exams and he figured he needed to get out of the house. He arrived to his calculus class a few minutes late. The professor was nice, so he gave the class a few minutes before he continued class so Mark could explain to his friends.  

He hadn’t cried the entire previous week, but when Jinyoung ran up to him and wrapped his arms around Mark, the tears wouldn’t stop. Jinyoung rubbed soothing circles along his spine and told Mark to let everything out. No one knew what had happened, but Jinyoung only held him tighter and promised he wouldn’t let Mark cry alone again. The rest of the guys followed, tackling Mark with hugs, until Mark’s teared fell out of laughter. His friends, but especially Jinyoung will never know how much they helped Mark that day.

 

“Youngjae confessed to Jinyoung when you were gone.” JB says casually as they’re buying sodas in between classes. Mark hums in response and JB corners him into a wall and hovers over him. “Don’t you want to know how Jinyoung replied?”

“It’s not really my business-“

“He said he already has someone he likes.”

“Well that’s good.”

“Ugh you’re so difficult Mark. Why can’t you just admit it, at least to yourself that you like him?”

“Because I don’t? We’re just-“

“Partners. I know.” JB rolls his eyes and walks away, leaving Mark stunned against the wall.

 

The last semester of their high school senior year comes along, and things get hectic. In between classes, they’re filling out college applications and working on community hours to perfect their resumes. Mark never put much thought into his future, he always thought he’d stay in his hometown and attend a neighboring college. But with his friends excited about their future and trying to stay together, Mark was slowing opening up to the idea that he could stay with these people for a while longer.

With all the stress building up, it was no surprise when the group’s first fight arose. 

JB had been the most on edge, he had multiple scholarships to choose from and had just broken up with his girlfriend that none of them knew he had.

“Why don’t we all do something this weekend together? It’s been a while since we just relaxed and hung out.” Jackson says as they finish their quiet lunch.

“How can we fucking relax when we have to focus on our futures?!”

In hindsight, Mark probably should have kept his tired, unfiltered mouth shut. But either way he added just enough weight to break the weight on JB’s back. “Don’t be a dick just because your girlfriend dumped you.”

“Fuck you Mark! You don’t know shit, and if I were you I’d keep my mouth shut.” JB huffs.

“Are you seriously threatening me?” Mark leans closer to JB, but with Jackson in between he tries to push them away from each other.

“Stop, we’re all stressed. Let’s not take it out on each other.” Jinyoung grabs Mark by the arm.

“Stressed? How are you stressed? You’ve never had to try hard for anything! I heard your applying to Ivy League schools without us knowing! No need to keep pretending like you give a shit about us.” JB spits out.

“I thought you all were over thinking I’m better then you guys. I’m your friend! No need to be an asshole.” Jinyoung gets up and storms off. Not really wanting to be around everyone else, Mark gets up and follows Jinyoung.

“And you guys aren’t dating, please.” Mark hears JB dryly laugh and Mark doesn’t turn around to respond.

 

“Are you seriously applying to ivy leagues?” Mark sits beside Jinyoung in the school’s courtyard and asks.

“I wanted to try and push myself. Even if I don’t get accepted, I thought why not.” Jinyoung smiles sadly.

“You’ll get it. You’re a genius after all.”

“You’re not mad that I didn’t tell you guys?” Jinyoung’s voice shakes.

“No? I’d be mad if you actually stayed here to be with us. There’s no point in you staying here when you’re capable of greater things.” Mark shrugs.

“Do you want me to stay though?”

“Would you stay if I said yes? You wouldn’t, so my opinion doesn’t matter.”

Jinyoung mumbles something but Mark doesn’t get a chance to ask him to repeat it since everyone throws themselves on the ground next to them.

“Let’s hug it out okay?” Bambam offers, and glares at JB.

“No need for hugs, I’m sorry alright? I didn’t mean to say that shit to both of you.”

“Yeah same. Sorry bro.” Mark stretches out his hand and JB slap its, consummating their friendship again.

 

“You’ll come visit me right?” Jinyoung says as he stares up at Mark’s bedroom ceiling. It was a month before high school graduation, and they finally got their acceptance letters so they decided to have a sleepover to celebrate. Just as Mark predicted, Jinyoung got accepted into several ivy leagues, and chose the one upstate. Mark, JB, and Jackson chose the same university, while Bambam, Yugyeom and Youngjae chose the one in the next city.  They were all still nearby, except for Jinyoung.

“I’ll try. I’m planning on getting a job, since I wasn’t able to get a full scholarship. But when I’m free, I’ll try. We’ll still have the holidays you know.”

“Yeah.” Jinyoung breathes.

They were supposed to all sleep in his living room, but Jackson’s snores were too much for him that he got up to leave to his room. He noticed Jinyoung still awake so he pulled him along with him.  Although Mark should have known that both of them sharing a bed was going to be much more intimate than he allowed himself to think about. But he was sleepy and tired, so he let his arms pull Jinyoung against his chest and wrap his arms around his waist.

“Mark?”

“Yeah?”

“I think I’m going to miss you a lot.”

“Me too.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“OH MY FUCKING GOD. DON’T TELL ME YOU JUST LET IT END THERE! WHY ARE YOU SO STUPID! EVEN I CAN TELL YOU BOTH LOVE EACH OTHER!! NOOOO!”

“Jesus Amber! Don’t yell so loud! I told you not to interrupt me! I was just getting to the good part, so be quiet and let me continue okay!”

“Bartender, bring us two more waters! Okay, continue Mark.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Jinyoung?”

“Yeah?”

“Why didn’t you ever confess to me?”

Jinyoung doesn’t even seem phased by the questions, probably just as sleepy as Mark. “Why didn’t you confess either?”

“Because I’m not good enough for you.” Mark simply says. Mark had nothing to offer Jinyoung, so he found it pointless to drag Jinyoung into his life.

“You always think that, but you’re wrong. You’re great. You didn’t try and befriend me because I was the smartest kid. You always did your part of our group work perfectly, and never expected me to hold your weight. I wouldn’t have wanted any other partner these past years.”

“Jinyoung?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I kiss you?”

Mark lifts Jinyoung’s chin up and caresses his cheek before leaning down and kisses him. It was a tired kiss that grew hungrier with each passing second.  The need to touch Jinyoung over took his body that Mark lifted him so Jinyoung could straddle his waist. Mark rubbed the skin right above Jinyoung’s waist as they both stare at each other with too many emotions all at once.

That night, both 18 and inexperienced, they shared more than their first kiss. While their friends dreamt of promising futures, Mark and Jinyoung explored each other’s bodies with touches too intimate that their teenage selves couldn’t quite understand the meaning of yet.

 

The first days of college were overwhelming. He, along with JB and Jackson were technically in their third year, since they completed two years in high school, but they were fresh out of high school and the entire pace was different from what they were used to. Jackson had insisted they join as many clubs as possible, while Mark and JB just wanted to get by.  They came to an agreement and decided to join one, a dance club (Jackson’s pick). They were all beginners but they enjoyed it nonetheless. Their club meetings usually ended up becoming a party, with all types of people showing up and breaking into dance battles. They’d invite Bambam, Yugyeom, and Youngjae and it just became their thing.

“Time for truth or dare!” Jackson cheers as their original group minus Jinyoung huddle together at a party.

“We’re not high schoolers anymore Jacks.” JB groans, but doesn’t protest any further.

 

“Truth or dare Mark?” Yugyeom smirks as Bambam whispers something into his ear.

“Uh truth I guess?”

“Are you a virgin?”

“Are you all children? But no. Youngjae it’s your turn.” Mark tries to continue the game but it’s futile. Everyone starts bombarding him with questions and comments like “we’ve been friends for so long and you haven’t told us!” “Who was it?” “Do we know them?”

He figured telling the truth would calm everyone down, so he told them what happened that night in his bedroom, months ago.

“WITH JINYOUNG?!”

“Are you dating?”

“Why didn’t you tell us?! We were literally there!”

“Wow, I’m surprised you even made a move.” Came from JB.

“We’re not dating. It’s not a big deal, we just had sex.” Mark shrugs as he gets up to get something to drink.

“You’re such an idiot. You know that right?” JB walks up to him and throws an arm over his shoulder.

“Yup.”

 

After two months, they all finally felt comfortable with school to take a weekend off and visit Jinyoung. Mark felt embarrassed for not visiting sooner, as he was so busy with school and finding a job that he stopped checking in with Jinyoung. Jinyoung’s messages stopped as well, so Mark figured Jinyoung was just as busy.

But when they pulled up to Jinyoung’s apartment, and he hugged Mark tightly, he felt sad. He missed Jinyoung so much, and Jinyoung felt the same, whispering “I’ve missed you so much” against Mark’s chest. He should’ve done this sooner, Mark thought.

“It’s small, but comfortable.” Jinyoung gives them the grand tour of his apartment. “We could put all the blankets I own in the living room and we can have a sleepover like old times.”

“Preferably with you two apart.” Jackson giggles and Jinyoung blushes.

“I’ll go get the blankets!” Youngjae runs off to Jinyoung’s bedroom and the rest of the group just stand there confused.

“Oh Youngjae’s been coming up almost every weekend.” Jinyoung smiles.

“Huh.” JB quirks an eyebrow at Mark’s direction.

 

The first night they decide to stay in and watch movies, too tired from driving in a car with 6 people. Mark gets up from their blanket bed to head for the bathroom. Not sure which door was the restroom, he opens Jinyoung’s bedroom on accident and finds him and Youngjae kissing. He hadn’t even realized the pair was gone, so he quickly closes the door and walks back out.

He tells his friends he forgot his toothbrush so he was going to rush to the store he saw down the street. None of them paid him much attention so he walked towards the door, ignoring Jinyoung calling out to him.

“Mark wait!” Jinyoung’s voice makes Mark halt in his steps, and Jinyoung crashes into his back.

“Jinyoung?”

“I’ve been calling your name for the past minute!” Jinyoung catches his breath.

“Oh sorry, I didn’t notice. What’s up?”

“You saw didn’t you? Youngjae kissing me?”

“I forgot which door was the bathroom, I didn’t mean to.”

“That’s all you have to say?” Jinyoung whispers softly.   

“Uh sorry?”

But apparently that wasn’t what Jinyoung wanted to hear, because he drags him into some alley and slams his back against a wall.

“Why do you act so indifferent all the time, like nothing ever matters to you?” Jinyoung presses his chest against Mark’s. “Don’t you care that I was kissing Youngjae, who we all know has feelings for me!”

“Well if you were kissing him back, then that means you like him so what am I supposed to say? Congratulations?”

“Then what about what we did? It was more than just kissing! Does that mean you love me?”

“Jinyoung.” Mark grips Jinyoung’s waist and holds him from moving closer.

“I missed you, you know. I’m not going to hold myself back anymore. I’ve been alone all this time, and I’ve realized how much I like you Mark. I think about you all the time. Have you ever thought about me?” Jinyoung brings his hips closer to Mark’s and grinds down.

Mark removes his hands from Jinyoung’s waist and plants them firmly on Jinyoung’s ass. He doesn’t answer Jinyoung’s questions, instead asks one of his own. “Have you fucked Youngjae?” Jinyoung shakes his head, and Mark smirks before crashing his lips onto Jinyoung’s.

They kiss and it feels nothing like it did months ago. Now, Jinyoung moves with experience and Mark has to wonder how many boys Jinyoung’s let touch those plush pink lips. Both, completely sober yet touching each other drunkenly against dirty, cold concrete.

“Let’s go home.” Jinyoung drags Mark back, long forgotten about his toothbrush, and once in the apartment they ignore the looks and comments thrown at them as they make their way into Jinyoung’s bedroom with their fingers laced together.  

 

Jinyoung is perfect, Mark thinks as Jinyoung falls to his knees in between Mark’s spread legs. He almost feels bad for letting Jinyoung use his perfect mouth to suck him off.  Then Mark fucks him, eagerly and messy with too much lube. Again, rough against the bedroom door with Mark asking Jinyoung to moan as loud as he can. Then one last time, with Jinyoung staring up at Mark holding onto his shoulders and whispering sweet nothings that Mark gladly swallows.

Post sex, Jinyoung asks him how he felt about the kiss with Youngjae, and Mark only shrugs. “Does he sleep here with you?”

“On the couch.”

“Good.”

They don’t profess their love to each other that night, but when Jinyoung’s falls asleep Mark makes sure he’s tucked in and whispers against his warm cheeks. “I’ll become someone worthy of you. Wait for me.”  

 

The spring semester starts and Mark finds a paid internship at an engineering company, and Jinyoung adds a business double major. Promises to visit were pushed back, and the only contact they had was checking each other’s social media because they were too prideful to initiate anything.

“He’s coming down here this weekend.” Youngjae sits beside him at the local shop and eyes Mark hoping to get a reaction out of him.

“Oh.” Mark replies as he types away on his laptop, finishes the last pages of a paper he forgot was due the week before.

“You’re not a bad guy Mark, but you don’t deserve him.”

Mark slams his laptop close and tosses it into his backpack. “Of course I don’t.” Mark walks away and calls Jinyoung. It was childish of him, but he offers his place for the weekend and Jinyoung gladly accepts.

Jinyoung’s last night at Mark’s place and he asks a question Mark should’ve been ready to answer. “What are you going to do after college? Stay here?”

“I don’t know, probably. Where ever I can find a job. What about you?”

“I was offered a job actually, but it’s head office is in another state. Do you think I should take it?”

“Why not?” Mark should’ve known better, because had he known Jinyoung would’ve left the next week for a month trial he would’ve been honest for once.

 

Senior year arrives, and both he and JB are offered jobs at a rising company. With only two online classes needed to graduate, Mark starts working right away and learns he loves the job. He excitedly video calls Jinyoung, who sprouts nothing but compliments and Mark finally feels deserving of them.

“I don’t mean to lessen the mood, but I feel I should tell you something.”

“What’s up?”

“Youngjae asked me out, and I said yes. A trial thing, I guess.”

“Hm okay.” Mark replies and ends the call, sending a text saying he lost signal. Finally being able to stand by Jinyoung as his equal, but he’s lost his chance.

 

“I’m sooo sad our graduations are on the same day!” Bambam pouts as Jackson pats his back. They’re all at Jackson’s apartment gathered together with pizza and movies.

“It’s alright, at least we get to have one big graduation party together!”

“How’s Jinyoung?” JB asks Youngjae.

“He’s good.” He smiles, and Mark’s eyebrow twitches.

“Did you invite him to your graduation?”

“He’s coming anyways, since his is the week after.”

 

“You should ask him to come to ours.” JB sneaks behind Mark in the kitchen.

“And miss his boyfriend’s graduation? I doubt he would.”

“They’re hardly boyfriends. You know if you asked he’d probably go.”

“You never know when to mind your own business do you?”

“Not really, no.” JB laughs and slaps Mark’s shoulder.

That night Mark calls Jinyoung, and thankfully it goes to voicemail.

[Hey Jinyoung, my graduation day is May 13. If you come I have something important to tell you.]

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“The eeeeend.” Mark bows and raises his glass of water in conclusion.

“The end? THE END OF WHAT? Did Jinyoung show up? Did you finally get your head out your ass and tell him you love him?” Amber shakes Mark’s shoulders.

“Oh well-“

“Babe! Sorry I just got here, there was a lot of traffic!”

“It’s alright, I was telling Amber a story. Right?”

“Yeah, Hi I’m Amber, I work with Mark. And you are?’ Amber curiously asks.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Mark’s boyfriend, Jinyoung. I’m going to grab your coat and then we can head out.” He ruffles Mark’s hair and walks to the coat closet.

“OH MY GOD MY HEART! But wait, so what happened to Youngjae, poor baby.” Amber says lowly for only Mark to hear.

“Actually, he and JB are dating now. Well JB goes by his actual name now, so Jaebum.”

 “WHAT? WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN?”

“That’s a story for another day, I guess.” Mark chuckles and wraps his arms around Jinyoung when he returns. “I love you so much Jinyoungie. My partner, my life partner.”

**Author's Note:**

> what are tenses?? 0.o  
> anyway, this is a bit of a personal story but i made it a happy ending since sad endings hurt my heart lol  
> not proofread bc i took drowsy medication so yeah, sorry lol


End file.
